Amulet of Torna
by Ryoko Blue
Summary: Sequel to Soul Scepter Takes place during the summer after sixth year. Harry and Hermione go to Rome for a well deserved vacation and to visit Hermione's cousin Amelia. Harry and Hermione somehow get thrown back in time to ancient Rome. Slavery and
1. Meet the Grangers

Disclaimer: I don't own original Harry Potter characters or situations, they belong to J.K Rowling. If I owned them, I would be sitting in Hawaii right now sipping drinks with little umbrellas in them and having hot guys serving my every need. sigh Oh well.

Amulet of Torna

Chapter 1—Meet The Grangers

Harry Potter leaned on the windowsill, glancing out the window of his upstairs bedroom; he looked down at the trickling stream. He was relieved to learn that he didn't have to go and stay with the Dursleys this summer after all, more importantly he was going to spend the summer with his girlfriend Hermione Granger in Rome, Italy. He sighed, then leaned over and picked up the letters that were resting on the table.

His eyes scanned the first one; it had only been a week and a half into the summer when he had gotten this letter.

Harry,

I would really enjoy it if you would accompany me to Rome to visit with my cousin Amelia. I had already contacted Dumbledore and he said it would be all right if you went with me and both my parents agree. Please come Harry, I already miss you.

Love you lots,

Hermione

P.S. Owl me immediately with your response.

Harry set the letter back down on the table, he remembered going to Sirius right after reading the letter asking if he could go. Not only did he want to be with Hermione so badly, he would be able to visit another country. Sirius was only too happy to allow Harry this chance of a lifetime. Harry remembered something else too; he could see the look on Sirius's face was well, serious. (A/N: Sorry guys I resisted the Sirius jokes all through Soul Scepter, I just couldn't help it this time. hee hee)

_Sirius had Harry sit down on the couch; he sat next to him in a chair leaning forward. There was a puzzled look in his eye. Sirius gave Harry a light smile, "I suppose there's no way to start a conversation like this." Sirius replied running his hand nervously though his hair._

_"Well then just say it, what's on your mind." Harry asked._

_"Okay, here it goes." Sirius cleared his throat. "There comes a time in every young man's life where, well..." He scratched the back of his neck. "Harry I know you've had girlfriends, and well when young people get to a certain age they start feeling, well different. And—"_

_Harry cut Sirius off with a tiny chuckle, "Sirius, are you trying to talk to me about sex?" _

_Sirius nodded, "Yes, I'm trying."_

_"It's all right; I think I know all I need to know." Harry said with a smile._

_"How well do you know?" Sirius's eyes narrowed. _

_"Enough." Harry said, "I know enough."_

_"You do know this is not something that should be played with or taken lightly, trouble and something not necessarily planned could come of it." Sirius's brow arched a bit._

_"Yes I know that, I am careful." Harry said leaning back into the cushion of the couch. _

_"It's just you are going off with someone you love to a very romantic city, and well, some cautions might get thrown to the winds, if you know what I'm saying." Sirius said._

_Harry nodded. "Yes I realize that, there's nothing to worry about. Trust me."_

_"Sure Harry, I trust you." Sirius smiled as did Harry._ —Harry's memory was interrupted as Sirius stuck his head in through the open door. "We'll be flooing to the Grangers in about five minutes, I hope you have all…" Sirius looked sternly at Harry, "…that you could ever need."

This look on Sirius's face caused Harry to break down into laughter. "Yes I have everything I need."

Sirius nodded and left the room, heading down the stairs.

Harry didn't really presume anything concerning Hermione and their relationship but he owled Zara in America for some more of that Orgus Root, just in case. He had got an owl from her, with a large quantity of Orgus Root. She was only too happy to send it to him. Harry looked at Zara's letter.

Hiya Harry,

Sure you can have some Orgus Root, I owled you a huge chunk much you more than I gave you before, this way you have a good supply to last even through the next school year, well I hope you make good use of it wink wink. Well enjoy Rome, and don't do anything I wouldn't do. That means you better go out and party or I'll come to Rome and give you such a pinch.

Ta ta,

Zara

P.S. Ron's coming on vacation with me. Later babes.

Harry laughed thinking that Zara was so weird, nice but weird. He couldn't imagine anyone more perfect for Ron. That was when he came across Ron's letter.

Harry,

I have great news Zara's parents invited me and my whole family to go to the Bahamas with them, isn't that fantastic? I've never been on a vacation that didn't involve going to visit family members. Well I hope you have fun on your vacation and remember I want all the details, and I do mean all the details.

Bye,

Ron

Harry chuckled, no. He was not going to give Ron any such details. He then heard Sirius's voice from downstairs.

"Yeah I'm coming." Harry shouted down the stairs and picked up his Muggle suitcase, since he will be staying in Muggle Rome with Hermione's cousin, he didn't want to bring anything that linked him to the Wizarding world except his wand, for emergencies. He passed by the mirror and took a glance at it. '_I wonder how Hermione will think of me without my glasses?' _Harry, during the first week of summer had Magic Eye Surgery; it was a correction for poor vision. He had been wanting to find someway to be able to see without glasses that always tended to get in the way for a long time now. And when he came across this new Magic Eye Surgery he was quick to sign up. He then started down the stairs.

Harry moved towards Sirius who was standing by the fireplace, Sirius then threw some of the powder into the fireplace and shouted. "Hermione Leanne Granger's house." Within a few moments Sirius and Harry stepped out of the fireplace into the grand living room of Hermione's house.

Harry noticed there were three people two women and a man; they got to their feet when he and Sirius came through the fireplace. The two women were smiling while the man was just standing with a stern statement on his face. Harry gulped. Well it looked like it was time to meet the Grangers.

Hermione's parents came towards him, "Well you must be Harry." A woman with a polite smile a light brown hair stepped closer to him. "I'm Jenna, Hermione's mother." She then pointed to the man, "This is Kevin, Hermione's father and this is Mavis, Hermione's grandmother.

Harry nodded with a polite smile in the direction of Hermione's family. "Well I'm pleased to meet you." He said, his voice coming out a little shaky.

"So you're my little Muffin's boyfriend are you?" Kevin said, his eyes trying to stare Harry down.

Harry gulped down a breath of air; Hermione's father was downright scary. "Uh, yes sir." The room felt small, warm and uncomfortable.

Kevin stepped closer to Harry, "I trust you are respectful of my daughter." He studied the young man.

"Yes sir." Harry nodded.

"Well just in case you over step your bounds with my daughter I have a gun and a shovel, I doubt anyone would miss you." Kevin said.

Harry's eyes widened, "Uh sir, I would never. I mean—" He was cut off by Kevin's laughter. Harry didn't think this was so funny, what was he laughing about

Kevin smiled, "Ah relax there Harry." He smacked him on the back with such a force that it knocked Harry forward a bit. "I'm just playing with ya."

Jenna and Mavis were laughing as well, even Sirius was joining in on the laughs, and Harry just didn't see this as funny.

"Oh Harry lighten up," Kevin said with a smile. "We all know how much you care our daughter; I just love seeing the boyfriend's reaction when I give them the psycho, over protective parent conversation. I just couldn't resist, even with you."

"Well I didn't think it was very funny." Harry mumbled which only caused Hermione's parents to laugh even harder.

"Oh Kevin, leave the poor boy alone." Mavis said then turned to Harry with a smile. "Why don't you go up and see Hermione, then we'll get you a guest room. You both leave for Rome at nine O'clock sharp tomorrow. That's why Hermione isn't down here to greet you she's still packing her stuff up, we told her that as soon as you arrive we would send you up. Her room is the first door on the right."

Harry nodded and he moved through the hall, he found the stairs and started to climb. He reached the top of the stairs; he heard the radio on and someone singing to it. And since Hermione didn't have any brothers or sisters it must be her singing. He started towards Hermione's open door. He saw her. Her back was toward him and she was moving around, dancing a bit while singing to a catchy tune from the nineteen seventies he was sure the group was called ABBA, a Sweedishgroup that the Dursleys used to play often. Hermione was also folding a shirt at the same time and placed it into her suitcase. She was singing so loudly and moving to the tune, that Harry couldn't help but smile. She didn't even notice she had an audience.

"There was something in the air last night, the stars were bright. Fernando." Hermione sang loudly, her voice matched the pitch and even harmonized with the singers. Harry never really knew Hermione sang so lovely.

Harry leaned up against the doorjamb simply watching her, and listening to her voice. He watched her close the suitcase and set it on the floor by her bed, she jumped up to sing the grand finale of the song, she jumped towards the door. Her eyes went wide and her face flushed bright red, her mouth frozen open. Hermione just stared.

Harry couldn't help it, the look on her face made him laugh.

Hermione dropped her arms from up in the air and looked up at Harry, "Heh, heh. Just how long were you standing there?"

"Long enough." He smiled.

"You didn't see me, uh? Did you?" Hermione's face was flushing even more now.

"Yeah." Harry grinned, "But you looked really cute."

A light seemed to snap on in Hermione's head; Harry was standing in her room. "Whoa wait a minute, you're here."

"Boy, you're really quick today Hermione." Harry was sarcastic. "Yeah I'm here."

Hermione quickly went up to him and flung her arms around him with such a force that it almost knocked him over for the second time today. She held him really tightly to her. "I'm so happy you are here and going to Rome with me."

Harry smiled as his arms went around her, holding her so very tight to him as well. "I'm happy about that too."

Hermione pulled back looking up at him, she noticed something was different. "Harry you look different." She couldn't exactly put her finger on it, but something was indeed different.

"Oh really, what could be different about me? I have the same color hair I had when we met." Harry wondered how long it would be for her notice.

Hermione reached up and ran her fingers lightly through his hair, "No that's not it. It's something else." She continued to scan his face; she honestly didn't know what was different. She looked straight into his eyes. His eyes. Oh that was it, they were so bright and beautiful. Her jaw dropped "Oh, what happened to your glasses Harry?" She lightly touched the bridge of his nose where his glasses used to rest; he closed his eyes as Hermione traced her finger over his cheeks.

"Well I've been wanting to see properly without glasses for awhile now." He said with his eyes closed. He loved the feel of her fingers on his face. "Well a few days when the summer holidays started I read in the paper about this Magic Eye Surgery and I went for it." He took in a breath, "So what do you think?"

She kissed him on both cheeks, "I think you look very handsome, with or without your glasses."

Harry opened his eyes staring at her, "I am so very happy to be able to spend the summer with you, I was just going to sit at home all holiday and think about you. But now I actually get to be with you." He took in a breath, "What made your parents agree to let me go with you anyway?"

"I told them how much I needed you, and they knew what happened this past school year with Him, Salazar and Rowena. They know how much you mean to me." Hermione smiled up at him.

Harry gave her a smile, "Can I kiss you?" He asked quietly.

"Anytime you want, you don't even have to ask." Hermione said with a shy smile.

He leaned in lightly covering her mouth with his, the world melted away. It had been too long since he'd kissed her, he could do this forever. He felt her arms tighten around him, as did his. Her mouth opened underneath his, he took this as an invitation for more. His tongue touched hers, and he felt Hermione pressing her mouth harder against his and her tongue dancing against his. Harry moaned softly feeling her kissing him harder.

There was a knock on the open door and Harry and Hermione immediately sprung apart, Harry turned to find Hermione's mother standing there.

"Oh, mum." Hermione said. "We- we were just talking."

"I can see that." Jenna smiled, "Although when I was in school to talk words actually have to pass back and forth between the conversing couple."

Jenna looked at Harry "I'm sure you're hungry Harry, lunch is ready. Why don't you go down and get something to eat." She said with a smile.

Harry nodded, understanding. He knew that Jenna just wanted to talk to Hermione so he left with a smile and started down the stairs to the kitchen.

Jenna walked into the room and sat down on Hermione's bed. "So that's your Harry."

Hermione smiled, her cheeks tinting pink, "Yeah, he's my Harry." She glanced down at her feet.

"Hermione," Jenna took a breath. "I know that Harry is special to you and well I know that he loves you."

"I love him too mum, very much." Hermione sat down on the bed next to her mother.

"I can see that, but you two are just so young and will assume that you two have been well, close, am I right?" Jenna searched her daughter's down turned face.

Hermione's head snapped up looking at her mother, she was just waiting for the lecture and yelling to start about how disappointed her mother was in her.

Jenna sniggered a bit. "Hermione relax, I'm not going to yell at you. I trust you to make your own decisions and to make the right ones. Sure I'm a little disappointed but I understand. Now if your father knew that his little Muffin was already engaged in a physical relationship he would probably fly through the roof, and the psychotic, overactive parent would actually shine through."

Hermione wondered why her parents would never just use the word sex, or say sexual in a conversation with her, even when she was learning about the birds and the bees they still wouldn't use the word sex in front of her.

"Harry's just not some random guy mum, he's different. I wish I could explain it more to you, in a way that you would understand. Hey, I didn't even understand it at first."

"Well anyone who would risk their own life for yours has got to be something special." Jenna touched her daughter's cheek.

"He is, Harry is really special."

"Well I hope you have everything you need, to have a good time without worrying about pregnancy."

"Mum!" Hermione was shocked that her mother had just said that.

Jenna just laughed, "Come on, let's get some lunch before it's all gone, you know how men can get."

Hermione nodded and they started down the stairs, she told her mother about Ron the human garbage disposal.

Down stairs in the kitchen Harry was eating a nice lunch of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, with Cheetos and some cranberry juice.

Harry saw Hermione and Jenna come into the kitchen with smiles on their faces. Hermione went over to her grandmother and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Nanna." Hermione then looked at Harry's Godfather Sirius and gave him a polite smile. "Hello Sirius."

"How are you doing Hermione, is everything okay with you." Sirius asked as Hermione took a seat next to Harry. "How have you been holding up? Harry told me about your nightmares."

Hermione smiled a little. "Well they are getting better, I mean it's not like it was. But I still get those flashes, you know." She felt a hand come down on top of hers, she turned and found Harry smiling at her, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I'll get past it, I know I will." She smiled.

Kevin gave Hermione a plate of food.

"Ah Hermione, done packing already?" Mavis asked. She wanted to change the subject.

"Yes, it took me forever." Hermione said taking a drink of her juice.

"Well maybe if you did less singing and dancing you would get more packing done." Harry said with a smirk.

"Ha-ha you are so funny Harry, you should be a comedian." Hermione was sarcastic.

"You know I was thinking the same thing." Harry grinned.

"Now Muffin." Her father said very seriously.

"Dad!" Hermione's face flushed from embarrassment. "Don't call me that."

Sirius covered his mouth with his hand to try and keep in the tiny snigger. He saw Harry glare at him which made him have to fight his laughter even more.

Harry sometimes he wished that he could have a mother or father to give him a pet name and embarrass him in front of his girlfriend.

Kevin chuckled and sat down across from her. "I know you are going to stay with Amelia, now I don't want you coming back acting like her."

"Oh Dad, don't worry about that. I know my limits." Hermione said with a smile.

"Amelia is your mother's, sister's, daughter. That side of the family is a bit, oh what's the word." Kevin paused a moment thinking of the right word without hurting his wife's feelings "Eccentric."

"Dad I know how Amelia is, she's the one that said I needed a change and bought me a whole new look last year. I didn't want her too, she just did it. Although after awhile I did tend to like it."

"That's what I'm worried about." Kevin said, "Just remember, keep your wits about you and you'll be fine."

"I will dad, I will. You can trust me." Hermione said with a smile.

"Yes I can trust you, its Amelia I don't trust." Kevin felt a smack on his arm and looked up into his wife's narrowed gaze.

"My family is fine, Amelia is just a bit outspoken. Hermione will be just fine." Jenna said looking at Hermione then at Harry. "Plus if she gets too out of hand, like Hermione has been known to get, Harry there will set her in the right direction again, won't you?"

Harry turned to Hermione, "When do you get out of hand?"

Hermione's face flushed, "Um, well."

Mavis chuckled. "Hermione is a bit different when not in school Harry," She said with a smile. "She is more like her mother's side of the family in that regard."

"I'm not that bad." Hermione crossed her arms over her bosom and sat back in her chair glaring at the saltshaker sitting on the table.

"No you're not dear, you are one of the more mild ones but you still have that streak in you. And when it wants to come out, it does." Mavis turned to Harry, "So you better be ready for it." She smirked.

Now this was interesting, he just had to see this other, hidden side of Hermione. He sat back looking at the Grangers, they were all arguing about Amelia or other members of Jenna's side of the family. It was wonderful, he had never really been part of a family before, this was a glorious feeling, and one that he hoped would never go away. Tomorrow he would leave for Rome with Hermione. It was going to be a great summer holiday.

* * *

Ah, the very first chapter of Amulet of Torna, so what did you guys think. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Read and review, thanks Ryoko. 


	2. Roman Holiday

Disclaimer: I don't own original Harry Potter characters or situations, They belong to J.K Rowlings. If I owned them, I would be sitting in Hawaii right now sipping drinks with little umbrellas in them and having hot guys serving my every need. sigh Oh well.

A/N: Yes you're probably all wondering why I had Harry not have glasses during this story, Its because he will be fighting with mythological monsters and gladiators and stuff and he has to be able to see clearly. Not to worry, in the next story of this series he will have his glasses back

Amulet of Torna

Chapter 2—Roman Holiday

**BOUNCY SQUEEK BOUNCY SQUEEK BOUNCY.** Harry woke to a serious bouncing of his bed, he lifted his head and tilted his body to the side looking upward, his vision was still blurry as he saw a tall figure bouncing up and down on his bed. **BOUNCY SQUEEK BOUNCY.** He rubbed his eyes from the sleep, he was able to see properly. It was Hermione jumping up and down on his bed like a little girl on Christmas morning.

"Come on Harry time to get up. Time to get up." Hermione said in excitement. **BOUNCY SQUEEK BOUNCY.**

Harry yawned, "Hermione how can you have this much energy at…." He looked over at the digital clock on the nightstand. "At seven in the morning."

Hermione shrugged, **BOUNCY SQUEEK KLUNK **she landed on his bed. "I'm just really excited about going to Italy with you." She smiled. "So get up already." Hermione said as Harry sat up; as he did so the blanket fell away revealing his bare chest to her sight. Hermione gave an appreciative whistle. "Lookin' good Potter." She wiggled her eyebrows.

A smaller yawn fought its way out of him. Harry smirked. "You like what you see do you?"

"Always." Hermione replied with a delightful smile.

Harry lifted a brow of his own, "Now that you've seen mine, do I get to see yours?" He leaned forward and stuck his finger in the top of her tank top and pulled it a bit trying to look.

She pushed his hand away, "maybe you will, if you're a good boy and do what I say." Hermione lifted her finger up in the air.

"Is that how its going to be is it?" Harry said with a half grin.

"Yes." Hermione said calmly.

Harry and Hermione stared at each other for a long moment, it was a stare down. They were supposed to keep eye contact until the other blinked.

Out of nowhere Hermione practically flew at him, knocking him back onto the bed with her on top of him. She smiled down, looking sweetly. Hermione saw Harry blink, "I win." She said, a triumphant smile graced her face.

"And what would you like as a prize Miss Granger?" Harry asked innocently.

"Just you Mr. Potter, just you." Her voice had dropped to almost a whisper.

Harry's hand reached up and cupped her cheek; he felt her press more into hand while he watched her eyes close. "You have me Hermione."

Hermione's heart melted and she smiled, she lowered her lips to his where she kissed him lightly. She felt his mouth open to her with a growing need to feel more than just her lips on his. Harry's hands reached up and cupped the back of her head when he felt her tongue enter his mouth and tangle with his, he kissed her harder with such a wanting that it nearly controlled him. He shifted his body so that her legs opened and she was straddling him.

Hermione softly moaned feeling him pressed in between her thighs, she pulled back a little and glanced down at him. "Harry—my parents, their—house." She took in a short breath "We can't do this here." She said, her breathing erratic.

"Do you want to stop?" Harry asked still fighting against his own self control.

"I don't want to… but we have to." Hermione searched his eyes for his reaction.

Harry took in a deep breath, "whatever you want love, I will do." He smiled.

Hermione smiled back and quickly leaned in giving him a soft, sweet kiss.

There was a knock at the door and Hermione practically jumped off him, landing on the floor with loud thud followed by an ooow. The door burst open and Hermione's grandmother rushed inside.

"Is everything all right in here? I was coming up to let you know that breakfast was ready and I thought I heard a noise." Mavis looked around and saw Hermione on the floor, her hair had been tousled and her face was flushed. She glanced over at Harry who was covering himself with the comforter. Mavis popped her hip out and her hand came down on at is she stared at the two teenagers. "I suppose I don't have to guess what was going on in here."

Hermione stood, "N—nothing was going on in here Nanna." Her face was still flushed.

"Hermione, what do you take me for?" Mavis said with a stern, but calm look on her face. "I was a teenager myself once, sure it was awhile ago." She paused a minute and thinking back to those days of her youth, "but I remember it just the same." She pointed to the door with her chin, "Hermione go fix your hair and then go down to breakfast. Harry here will be along in a moment, I want to have a little chat with him."

Harry swallowed the breath he had been holding, _oh I'm going to get it now, curse these damn male hormones,_ He thought to himself. Harry would have held his fist up to the air threatening like, but he was around other people and it would make him feel idiotic.

Hermione nodded and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

Mavis turned to Harry, "now I know we all talked about this last night before you two went to up to bed, but I again want to tell you that you two are going to Rome. It's a bit intimidating if you don't know the dangers. You need to look out for each other; anything can happen in that city, it has a lot of history. Something I'm sure Hermione would also be interested in." Mavis glanced down at the floor and then up about the room a bit. "For some reason I trust you with Hermione more than I have trusted any other fellow with her, do not break her heart."

"Mrs. Granger—" He was interrupted.

"Please call me Mavis." She said.

"Okay then Mavis, I would not break her heart. What makes you think that I would?" Harry found that slightly offensive.

"Because Harry, Rome is filled with really beautiful women. And well you are almost a man. And no man is immune to a pretty female." Mavis said with some wisdom behind her words.

Harry took in a breath. "I know this is going to sound cheesy and well to you it might seem like just another typical guy line to work his way into a girl's pants, but none is more beautiful to me then my Hermione. She is everything, and certainly no other pretty face will turn my head."

Mavis smiled, "I believe you. Just be on your guard." She crossed her arms in front of her. "I was just giving you the same speech that I gave my son Kevin when he went to Paris with Hermione's mother. So it's nothing personal." Mavis smiled. "Now please tell me before I came in here that you two weren't planning to—" Mavis was cut off quickly.

"Well" Harry scratched the back of his neck nervously, something he had picked up from Sirius obviously. "Nothing was planned, but nothing more went on. Hermione has a good head on her shoulders, she's the more sensible one."

Mavis nodded. "I think I'll be on my way, let you get ready for the day." Mavis started for the door. "Breakfast is ready for you when you want it." She left the room closing the door behind her and Harry got ready for the day.

While in his boxers he jumped from the bed and went over to his suitcase. Harry picked out a fresh pair of boxer shorts, a dark red t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. He quickly closed the suitcase up. He headed straight for the bathroom. As Harry stepped from the room he was startled by Hermione jumping away from the wall next to the door. She had a distressed look in her eyes and he was a bit concerned.

"Hermione, what's the matter?"

"You didn't get in trouble did you?" She asked, biting her bottom lip in worry.

Harry lifted his hand and brushed his fingers along her cheek, "no trouble what so ever." He said with a tiny smile.

Hermione relaxed and let out the breath she had been holding. "Good." She said with a relived smile. "I want my family to like you, and with me being in your room with you practically naked that wouldn't exactly get you on their good side." She glanced down for a moment, "speaking of practically naked." She looked up at him, confusion in her eyes "why are you walking around in your underwear?"

Harry smirked, "Oh I thought you would like me walking around in my underwear."

A small laugh escaped Hermione, "well I wouldn't mind, but I think my parents might have a small problem with it."

"In that case, I'll just continue on my way to the bathroom so I can take a quick shower and get properly dressed for your parents." Harry continued on his way into the bathroom as Hermione who was smiling turned and started down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Hermione sat down at the kitchen table and picked up her glass of orange juice. Her mother set a plate full of food down in front of her. Hermione sighed looking at the huge stack of waffles, and the fruit surrounding it. She could never eat all her mother placed before her. She heard a soft meow and turned her head towards the archway, Crookshanks came into view, his tail swaying lightly as he walked.

The cat sauntered over to Hermione and jumped up into her lap. Hermione reached down and scratched his cheek and gave him a good amount of petting. Crookshanks purred and settled himself into her lap.

"Hermione are you going to spend all breakfast petting that cat, eat up before it gets cold." Jenna said with a smile.

Hermione looked down into the full plate again, "there's just too much here." She whispered lightly to herself.

Crookshanks ears perked up and the cat looked up at her, Hermione suddenly got an idea, she looked over at her mother who was still making the waffles, her back was to Hermione. Hermione picked up a waffle with her fork and carefully placed the waffle under the table and tossed it to the floor. Crookshanks jumped off Hermione's lap and onto the floor where he began to eat up the waffle. Hermione continued doing that until she only had a waffle and a half left. She then began to enjoy her breakfast.

After a nice, short shower, Harry dried off and took care of his morning necessities such as brushing his teeth, shaving and such. He got dressed and when his hair dried a bit, he tried to get it do what he wanted, but alas it was no good. He left the bathroom.

Harry went back into the guest room and placed his used underwear back in the suitcase but in a different compartment as to know it was dirty and needed a wash. He grabbed his wand and its holder, he looped the holder into his belt loops and fastened it much like he would a belt and slipped the wand into the holder. He was sure if there was a life or death emergency the Ministry would overlook his use of magic. Of course he wouldn't use it unless absolutely necessary. Harry pulled his shirt hem down over the wand so it couldn't be seen.

He closed the suitcase and locked it, he carried it out of the room and down the stairs. He sat the suitcase in front of the door where Hermione's was and hurried into the kitchen, he saw Hermione sitting at the table already eating the waffles which her mother had made.

Jenna smiled at Harry as he took a seat next to Hermione, she set a plate of food in front of him. "There you go, now eat up and don't let any go to waste."

Harry stared at the stack of waffles. There were at least five waffles in the stack, along with some fruit and a slice of ham. He looked at Hermione and leaned over so he could talk to her quietly. "There is no way I can eat all these waffles."

"Neither could I." Hermione said quietly. She pointed down under the table and Crookshanks was sitting there feasting on a waffle.

He kept the laugh in, "ah I get it. Okay so Crookshanks is kinda like the family dog?"

"You have no idea how much that blasted cat eats, he eats twice as much as me, and then like three times more than my dad." Hermione shook her head back and forth. She continued to finish off her breakfast, out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry tossing pieces of waffle down to the floor.

After breakfast was finished and cleared, Harry and Hermione grabbed their luggage and headed to the car. Their plane would leave in about an hour and a half and it was always best to get to the air port an hour before it leaves, just in case a problem arose.

Kevin then started up the car and they were on their way to the airport.

Harry and Hermione said good bye to her parents and they boarded the plane. After settling down into their seats, sure it wasn't as luxurious as when they went to the US with Zara but it wasn't bad either.

They heard the information about buckling seatbelts and what would happen in case of a crash. The flight attendants voice came over the loud speaker and told the passengers where they would be heading. A few moments later the plane started moving down the runway and it took to the air. They were on their way to Italy.

Hermione was reading Great Expectations when Harry tapped her on the shoulder. She placed her thumb in the center of the book and closed it a little. She looked at him with a smile.

"What exactly is your cousin like?" Harry wondered.

"Oh boy." Hermione took a breath, "Amelia is worse then Zara. We've seen Zara's life, it's nothing compared to Amelia. You see she is a fashion designer, twenty six years old, has a different boyfriend or girlfriend which ever she is in the mood for like every week. She has a few tattoos in discreet places, a few piercings and she's totally in with the night life."

"She sounds like quite a handful." Harry said completely alarmed at the tale of Hermione's cousin.

"Yes she is." Hermione said with a laugh, "I remember when I was around twelve or so and she came over to spend a week with us. She was the biggest flirt on the face of the earth. My parents and I were out running errands and we came home to find her surrounded by like seven guys. She is a guy magnet, a girl magnet too sometimes."

"What kind of fashions is she a designer for? I have never heard of her." Harry watched Hermione carefully a tiny blush rose to her cheeks.

"Amelia is sort of a designer for the….interesting." Hermione replied.

"Huh?" Harry asked, he was confused, "how interesting?"

Hermione took in a breath and then let it all out. "She's a designer for fetishes and naughty underwear." She was blunt.

Harry's eyes grew wide, "Oh, okay then."

"She's very successful," Hermione replied with an unsure smile.

"Oh I don't doubt that." Harry cleared his throat. "And this is the same person who helped you with your new look last year?"

Hermione nodded, "some things aren't that drastic. But a lot of her outfits and things tend to show a lot more skin or are really tight." Hermione leaned back into her seat. "I didn't go as drastic as I could have." Hermione then sat forward abruptly. "Oh I almost forgot to tell you. I brought those Translation Beans that way we don't have to wonder what all the Italian's are saying to us, we will understand them perfectly." Hermione said with a smug smile.

"Anxious to try those out are you?" Harry said with a knowing smile.

"Well I have been dying to see how they work, and now we'll get to try them first hand." She placed her bookmark inside her book and closed it completely. She placed it back in her bag.

"Did you get a letter from Ron?" Harry glanced out the window, this is the first time he got the window seat. Hermione let him have it because he had never had the window seat before. Last time on an airplane Hermione had the window seat now it was his turn. He liked how the world looked so far below them, they were much higher up then he has ever been, even on a broomstick. Although that was nice, this was exceptional.

"Yes, he said he was going on vacation with Zara." Hermione opened her package of complimentary peanuts, honey roasted peanuts to be exact.

"His whole family had been invited." Harry turning around looking at her he saw Hermione offer him a peanut but he declined.

"That's really great for them; they never get to do anything like that as a family." Hermione popped a peanut into her mouth.

Harry couldn't help the small fits of laughter coming from him, "What do you think Ron's mum thought of Zara?"

Hermione too couldn't fight the laughter, "I remember the fist time I met her, she was so different."

"And that hair, I had never seen such a color on a person before." Harry said thinking back to last school year.

"I wonder what she is going to do this year?" Hermione looked towards the ceiling of the plane in thought.

Harry relaxed back into his chair more. "Well I'm sure they'll have a great time while on vacation together, we probably won't be hearing from Ron all summer."

Hermione nodded "In the letters from Zara and Ginny, it was stated that Zara and her family stay at their beach house all summer. So I think Ron will actually be enjoying that to the fullest extent. If you understand what I mean" She wiggled her eye brow.

A light chuckle escaped from inside of Harry and he turned smiling at her, "I know I'm going to enjoy being with you, whether we are intimate or just in each other's company."

She felt her heart burst into tiny little sparks, and Hermione leaned in pressing her lips to his in a soft kiss. The sounds of children giggling broke the moment and Hermione pulled back. She turned towards the aisle and saw two little girls giggling at her. Hermione stuck her tongue out at them, which made the children burst up into laughter again.

Harry shook his head in amusement. "You are just a big kid yourself aren't you Hermione?"

Hermione then stuck her tongue out at him and she saw him burst into laughter. She too joined in on the fits of laughter.

The plane continued on its way, some hours later they heard the captain's voice come on the loud speaker telling them that they will be arriving at the Fiumicino airport in Rome within a half hour.

At the airport Harry and Hermione got of the plane and started down the hall. The moment they stepped into the waiting area they were approached by a short brown haired girl wearing neon green Capri pants and a white halter top. She was smiling brightly. You could see she had a piercing in her eyebrow, her ears had at least six piercings on each ear. The girl rushed over and developed Hermione in a tight hug.

After the girls broke apart Hermione smiled, "Amelia I want you to meet Harry."

Amelia looked up at Harry, she hated being so short she was only five four and it really bothered her. "Glad to greet you Harry, I have heard about you some." Amelia said with a smile.

Harry noticed that she also had a stud in the middle of her tongue, He couldn't resist he had to ask. "Did that hurt?" He pointed a bit

Amelia laughed, "Oh yes all the piercings hurt like a bitch but you get over the pain, I have a few more but only my boyfriend gets to see those." She winked.

Both Harry and Hermione laughed with Amelia.

"Come on let's get your luggage and then get you over to my flat." They started towards the baggage claim. "You two don't mind sharing a room do you, I only have three and my boyfriend occupies one most of the time, and then mine is the master bedroom."

"Oh no Amelia we don't mind in the least." Hermione said while looking at Harry.

"Just wait till you meet him Hermione, he's so hot. Imagine this six foot five of hard chiseled abs." Amelia sighed, "And he's soo cute. He has a face like a god, so very sexy."

"Amelia calm down, I'm sure he's not all that great. Just cause he looks good doesn't mean there isn't something wrong with him. You always tend to pick the wrong type of guy."

"Oh and you always pick the right one?" Amelia said with a smirk.

"True, I have had my share of bad ones." She then turned to Harry who for some reason was quiet through this whole conversation. "But this time I think I made the right choice." Hermione smiled.

Harry smiled back and took her hand in his.

Amelia smirked, "Oh you two are together are you? Last time I heard you were just friends."

Hermione still holding onto Harry's hand turned her attention to Amelia "Who is this boyfriend of yours, in your letters and phone calls, you would go on and on about him, but we never got a name of who he is."

"I am so ditzy sometimes, I always forget to mention his name. His name is—" Amelia was cut off by the loud buzz letting people know their luggage was arriving. This distracted Harry and Hermione from listening to her. They went up and immediately began looking for their suitcases. Hermione found hers fairly easy, Harry then grabbed his quickly.

"All right do you have yours Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Hermione lifted it and set it down in front of her.

"Okay teens lets get to my flat, its really cool." Amelia said as she, Harry and Hermione left the airport.

Amelia drove them to her flat, they took the stairs up to the fourth floor, where Amelia got out her key and unlocked her door. She opened the door and let them in first.

Harry and Hermione stood with their mouths opened at the size of her flat. It was situated somewhat like a studio, there marble carvings up the walls, the ceiling was carved into what looked like grapes and vines the reached the center of the ceiling where a lovely grape shaped chandelier hang down. The floors were created of beige tile, there were tall windows that let in a large amount of light.

"This way." Amelia said, "I'll show you to your room." She brought them up three steps and towards two double glass doors with white curtains on the inside. Amelia opened the door "This is your room, I hope you like it." Amelia heard the voice of her boyfriend calling for her as soon as the front door closed. She grinned, "Oh he's back. You two get unpacked and then you can meet him." Amelia quickly turned and raced back towards the front of the flat.

Harry and Hermione went inside the room and closed the doors.

Hermione turned to Harry "So what do you think?"

"Of Amelia?" Harry sat down on the end of the bed and glanced down at the floor for a moment, it was the same tiles as they were in the rest of the flat. He then looked up at her and saw Hermione slowly nod. "Well I can't really make a judgment call of her as of yet, I don't even know her."

Hermione noticed he seemed far away, She sat down next to him. "Harry what's wrong?"

"Nothing?" He studied Hermione's face carefully.

"Don't give me that, I know there is something wrong. You know you can talk to me about anything." Hermione lifted her hand and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm a little concerned I suppose, about your cousin's boyfriend. The way she described him to makes me feel a little less than— and well what if you fall for this guy?" Harry was cut off.

"Oh Harry don't think that way, Amelia has a way of blowing everything out of proportion," She smiled "And why would I fall for this other guy when I have you." Hermione leaned in and pressed her forehead against his, "It's always been you, there will never be anyone else for me." She lifted her head and looked him straight in the eye.

Harry's hands gently framed her face "Hermione, I never want you to think you've lost out on something because of me."

She lifted her hand to cover of his "I'm not losing out on anything, I have you here with me and that's all that I need."

He held her gaze for a moment and brought her close, Harry's mouth covered over hers and he took possession of her lips. One of the doors to the room was pulled open disrupting their moment.

"Excuse me." The female voice said.

Hermione turned with an aggravated look upon her face "yes Amelia, what is it?" Her voice stung with irritation.

"Oh there will be plenty of time for you two to—" Amelia was cut off by Hermione glaring. "Fine, come out and meet my boyfriend and then I can take you to my business and then we can go to dinner." She left the room.

Hermione turned back to Harry, "I'm sorry my cousin has no consideration."

"Don't worry about it Hermione," Harry said with a smile. "We'll have our time later." He grabbed her hand and they stood up from the bed and walked out of the room. The two of them walked into the living room, Amelia was standing in front of someone sitting down on the couch, so he was blocked completely.

Amelia turned hearing them approach she had the biggest smile upon her face as she came towards them. The person on the couch stood not looking up at anyone yet. Hermione noticed him and jumped back, and quickly turned around so her back was to him.

Harry thought that was odd and he leaned in closer, "Hermione?"

Hermione looked at Harry not making a sound and then turned her attention ahead of her.

Amelia started laughing thinking that Hermione was only bashful, "Oh cuz, there's no need to be shy. Come on."

She took in a breath and then turned around to face Amelia's boyfriend, Hermione saw his eyes widen with shock. She barely heard Amelia's voice introducing him as Carlo Yuri.

"You are Amelia's cousin?" Carlo asked astonished.

"You are Amelia's boyfriend?" Hermione asked at the same time, she felt very uncomfortable.

Amelia thought this was odd she looked between the both of them, "you..two know each other?" She was confused.

Hermione started laughing nervously, "heh, heh, you could say we know each other."

Harry thought he had heard his name before somewhere, but where?" He eyed both Hermione and Carlo in thought.

"Yes love." Carlo said turning to Amelia, "It turns out your cousin and I were neighbors for most of our lives."

Hermione nodded, "can you excuse me for a moment, I need to use the rest room." She quickly tore away from the room and quickly headed into the bathroom where she locked the door. She looked at her face in the mirror, she was pale. She had to sit down. She flipped the toilet seat cover down and sat down. Hermione rested her elbows on her knees and buried her face with in her hands.

As soon as the bathroom door closed Harry turned back to Amelia and Carlo. He thought a minute. His eyes narrowed as it all came back to him, he instantly hated this Carlo guy.

Amelia was even more confused now, "what's the matter with her?"

Carlo just shrugged.

"I'm going to go find out." Harry followed Hermione's same path and came to the bathroom, he pressed his ear to the door he could hear light sniffling on the inside. Harry knocked "Hermione, you okay?" He said to the door.

"Uh yeah, yeah I'm fine." She said through the door.

"Can I come in?" Harry asked. After a few seconds the door opened and Harry saw her, her eyes were red. "Oh sweetie, it can't be that bad." He pulled her into the warmth of his arms "Sure he was an old boyfriend—" He was cut off.

"No, he wasn't really an old boyfriend Harry." She turned her face into his chest, "I hate him, so much."

"Oh you can't hate anyone, you don't even hate Malfoy." Harry said, his hands cupped her cheeks and tiled her face upwards. "It's not in you to hate." He wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Yes I can hate Harry, I hate Him." She said quietly, "and I do hate CarloYuri. You have no idea what he did." Harry wondered if it was all clean and clear like that in her letters to Ron a few years ago. His thoughts were interrupted bye Hermione's voice, "Don't leave me alone with him Harry, please."

Harry held her tighter to him as she rested her head against his shoulder. "I won't, I promise." Whatever it was, it must have been pretty bad. Harry would figure out what this Carlo did to his Hermione, it seemed to be more than a mere broken heart.

"Can't you two keep your hands of each other for two seconds." Amelia teased.

"I'm going to hurt her before this vacation is over." Hermione replied she felt and heard Harry laugh.

"We're hormonal teenagers and she should know the answer to her own question." Harry said light heartedly. He glanced down at the top of her head, "are you going to be okay?"

Hermione nodded, "If he stays away from me, I'll be just fine."

"Hermione do you want to tell me?" Harry asked her carefully.

She took in a breath, "I was an idiot, he used me. Took slight advantage of my weakness, I didn't realize that before it was already done and over with." Hermione was quiet.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry." He felt slightly bad and he so wanted to hurt Carlo for taking advantage of his Hermione. "I won't let him hurt you Hermione," Harry said as the memories of the last time he said that came flooding back. He narrowed his eyes at the thought, no one was going to hurt her ever again and his arms tightened around her. No one was ever going to hurt her again.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter two. I hope you all liked it. Stay tuned for chapter 3—Amelia's Bright Idea 

and please review, I would really appreciate some feedback on this story.  
Ryoko Blue


	3. Amelia's Bright Idea

Disclaimer: I don't own original Harry Potter characters or situations, They belong to J.K Rowlings. If I owned them, I would be sitting in Hawaii right now sipping drinks with little umbrellas in them and having hot guys serving my every need. sigh Oh well.

Amulet of Torna

Chapter 3—Amelia's Bright Idea

"Okay kids, let's get going lots to see this evening." Amelia said with a smile. She escorted Harry, Hermione and Carlo out of her flat and locked it up good and tight. Amelia pocketed her keys and they started down the sidewalk. "My shop is just a block or so, it's within walking distance."

"Did that new line come in yet?" Carlo asked.

"Sure it did babe, it came in on Wednesday." Amelia said with a smirk, she turned to Hermione, "so does Harry here know what I do?"

Hermione sighed, "Yes a little." She looked at him, feeling the redness rising to her cheeks already.

Harry cleared his throat, "I know you are a designer for—" He was interrupted by Carlo.

"For fetishes and naughty underwear." Carlo answered. "Do you think you can take it in there? Some things are pretty out of this world, probably way out of this world for a shielded little boy like yourself who's probably still a— " This time Carlo was interrupted by Harry.

"I can take anything you throw at me; I'm not as shielded as you may think." Harry narrowed his eyes, this guy was irritating.

They continued to walk down the sidewalk of businesses and came to a shop with words Steele painted on the door. She shop had tinted windows so you really couldn't see inside. Harry took Hermione's hand in his as Amelia opened the door and they stepped inside a very busy store.

The room smelled of lavender incense and the atmosphere of the shop made you feel like you just walked into some kind of dungeon. There were chains along the walls which looked like they actually came from a dungeon cell. Light fixtures in the shape of candles were strewn about the walls with one very large iron chandelier in the center of the showroom. The floor was made of black carpet with red spots. Racks of garments, skimpy and odd looking garments were all about the shop. There were many more expensive items on the walls much higher up.

Hermione felt Harry clasp her hand tighter. She looked over at him she noticed him looking around the shop unsure. "Are you alright?"

Harry cleared his throat. "Yeah, of course." He smiled. He was starting to feel a little warm as he glanced about the shop he spotted Amelia talking to three girls obviously dressed up in her fashions. He wondered if they were the models because they seemed like employees rather than customers. One of the girls who was a blonde was wearing a red leather halter-top with black vinyl shorts that cut off high above the thigh, and spiked red vinyl heel boots.

The next girl who was a redhead wore a short black leather mini dress with a zipper down the front, her bosom looked like it would spill out of the outfit in any given second. On her feet were again leather spiked heels. The third girl who was a brunette wore a simple white sheer robe with a black lacey bra and matching panties. She too was wearing heels although hers were not spiked.

Hermione tugged on Harry's hand and he looked at her. "So what do you think?"

"It—it's very interesting in here." He was far more then just warm now. Harry saw a garment grab his attention and he pulled Hermione towards the rack and dropped her hand. "Hey what do you think about this?" He lifted the garment from the rack.

"What for you?" She stared at the dark blue leather mini dress the bodice was tied together with a black leather string. She stared at it for a minute, "I don't think it would fit you, I mean here look the skirt would totally ride up and—" She was interrupted.

"Well not for me, well sort of for me. But for you." Harry grinned.

Hermione sighed, "Well it is a nice color, but leather. I don't know." She really didn't want it. "I don't think it comes in my size." She saw him looking through the sizes and he pulled it out with a very large smile on his face.

"Look here's your size right here." He lifted the hanger and dangled it back and forth. "Please, I think you would look very, very ,very—" He was cut off.

"Okay fine." Hermione replied.

Amelia was watching her cousin take the hanger from Harry while on the other side of the showroom. She smiled a bit. Carlo came up behind her.

"Are you sure we should have taken them here?"

She turned slightly, "what do you mean?"

"You don't want to go around putting ideas into their heads." Carlo said with a smirk.

"Oh Carlo, there is not one thought that I put in their heads that they haven't already thought about." Amelia watched as Harry followed Hermione towards a sales clerk.

Hermione leaned near Harry's ear, "I sure hope she speaks English I forgot to take the translation pills."

"I hope so too, I also forgot." Harry said as Hermione decided to get the salesclerk's attention.

"Could I get a fitting room please?" She asked the lady.

The salesclerk nodded with a smile, and ushered Hermione towards a door and unlocked it with a key hanging around her neck. Hermione went inside and closed the door behind her.

Harry waited for a few minutes, in only a short amount of time he was growing impatient, surely it couldn't take that long to try that on. He knocked on the door of the fitting room and pressed his ear to the door. "Is everything all right in there?"

"Yeah," her voice was muffled through the door. "It just takes time to lace up this thing. Much like that gown I wore back in," She paused, "Uh you know where."

"Do you think you need some help?" The door opened a little and Harry could see her eyes.

"Yes I could, do you want to help me or should I get the saleslady?" She asked even though she already knew the answer. She really didn't need help, but she hoped he bought the rouse.

"Oh no I'll help you." Harry offered immediately. He watched the door open more and he slipped inside closing the door behind him. Harry turned around and saw Hermione. It seemed that time had actually stopped as he took in the full beauty of her body wrapped so snugly in blue leather, it clung to her like second skin. He felt his heart beat quicken, as his eyes followed up the bodice that was only half way laced up.

"Okay so are you going to help me or what?" She said with a smirk.

"Uh…uh yeah." He scratched the back of his head and he closer to her and lifted his hands to the strings where he held them lightly looking down. He lifted his head and their eyes met. Harry forgot all about the garment and covered her mouth with his. He moaned at the taste of her lips, he felt them part beneath his and he deepened the kiss. His arms went around her and pulled her closer against him. He felt her responding eagerly to his kiss, their tongues tangling slowly and sweetly together. He ran his fingers up her back and found he really didn't like this material after all. His hands continued to wander up her back and over her shoulders.

While still kissing her Harry's fingers went into the straps of the leather and pushed them off her shoulders and with his other hand tugged on the hem of the skirt and the garment started slipping agonizingly slow off her body. That would not do at all. It wasn't until Harry really tugged at it that it gave way to the beauty that was Hermione. Now only standing in her undergarments, the leather dropped to her feet. Harry pressed Hermione up against the wall as he continued to ravish her mouth without showing any restraint. He pulled his mouth from hers taking a breath and then returned for more. He could never get enough of kissing her, over and over again.

"Hermione is everything alright?" It was Amelia's voice "how are you coming?"

"Well thanks to you I'm not." Hermione whispered and she heard Harry laugh. "She has the worst timing."

"Yeah." He said quietly, he reached down and grabbed her shirt for her, holding it with sort of a half grin. "Well we have all night you know."

Hermione smiled taking the shirt from him, "I know. But still." She threw her shirt on over her head.

Harry moved out of her way and he watched as Hermione bent down and got into her shorts. "So do you think I should get the outfit?" She stood straight gazing into his eyes.

"Nah, I like you better in nothing at all anyway. That leather is just not easy to get you out of." He smirked and Hermione leaned in to kiss him again but her cousin's voice ruined the moment.

Amelia heard Hermione talking to someone "Hermione who are you talking to?"

"Who do you think?" Hermione replied in complete annoyance. And she turned to the fitting room door and opened it. She and Harry stepped out into the shocked face of her cousin.

"What was he doing in there?" Amelia asked wondering if her cousin had lost her mind. She knew what they must have been up to. Her cousin's flushed face, the swollen lips, the mussed up hair, the irritation in her voice. No matter how wild Amelia was she hasn't engaged in something like sex in public. "I'm surprised at you Hermione." She then gave off a smirk.

"Oh please, spare me your lectures." Hermione replied. "It's not like you haven't done anything like that yourself."

"Actually, I haven't done anything like that myself, yet." Amelia grinned. "So are you going to get the outfit or not?"

Hermione shook her head, "no. It's just not for me."

"Okay then, Hermione I want to take you to do some shopping. Just us gals." Amelia turned to Harry "You can get to know Carlo and do; oh I don't know manly things."

"Oh joy." Harry said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"But Amelia, I don't want—" She was cut off by her cousin.

"Hermione, I won't take no for an answer we are going shopping and that's final." Amelia held her finger up as if she were going to give a lecture. "Carlo and Harry can meet us back here in a few hours." Amelia grabbed Hermione by the arm, not even giving her cousin the chance to back out.

"Sorry Harry, I'll see you later." Hermione yelled out as she was being dragged away from him by her cousin.

"No problem Hermione." Harry waved to her. He turned to Carlo who was smirking.

"Oh boy, this is going to be a treat isn't it." Carlo said with smile.

"Yeah, wonderful fun." Harry sighed was dreading this already, he watched as Amelia and Hermione passed by the window.

Amelia brought Hermione to a number of department stores and next to a sweet shop where Hermione picked up some cherry and vanilla swirled flavored hard candies to suck on, she also bought some tiny peanut butter cups for Harry. They stopped before a shop where the name was written in Italian, Hermione cursed herself for not remembering to take the translation pill.

"Come on Hermione, let's go in here." Amelia was excited.

"Why, what is this place?" Hermione said unsure of where they were going

"I need another piercing and I was thinking about getting a tattoo also." Amelia said as she opened the door and stepped into the shop. Hermione hesitantly followed after her. The studio reeked of rubbing alcohol.

"Amelia, just how many piercings do you have?" Hermione was very curious, for all up the sides of both ears were already many piercings.

"Oh I always look to pierce something different. But let's see I have about ten on each ear." Amelia started to say and point to all her piercings. She pointed to her tongue, her eyebrow, her nose. "I have both nipples pierced." Amelia said pointing to her breasts "I also wear a dainty gold chain on my nip piercings that connect to by belly button ring. I have my—" She cut herself off and pointed between her thighs.

Hermione cringed in horror. "Oh you even have that pierced?" she felt sick.

"Oh yeah, it makes everything extra sensitive." Amelia boasted.

"Uh, I'll take your word for it." Hermione said and they sat down on the red leather couch. Hermione opened her bag of sweets and pulled out a cherry/vanilla candy. She was about to pop it into her mouth. "AHHH!" someone screamed and Hermione's candy shot from her fingers as she was startled. She watched as the candy flew across the room and hit a tiny mirror resting on the counter and shattered. Hermione placed the bag of candy back into her backpack and closed it up.

Amelia looked at her cousin, "are you alright Cuz?" She laughed.

"Why do you think that person screamed?" Hermione asked as she saw her cousin shrug.

"I really don't know." Amelia replied with a smile. She rested her arm on the back of the couch and turned half way facing Hermione. "You know I love getting piercings and now that I have a bit more time to think about it, I'll probably get that tattoo as well."

"Amelia, you are going to be so full of holes and covered in colors no one is going to recognize you at family reunions." Hermione replied.

"Hey why don't you get something pierced or tattooed?" Amelia suggested.

Hermione shook her head, "My ears are already pierced you know. So no I don't think so, I don't need anything more."

"Well why not? I think you would look pretty snazzy with something pierced, other than your ears that is." Amelia tilted her head to the side regarding her cousin. "It doesn't even have to be something that big, it can be little."

"It doesn't have to be anything at all." Hermione pointed out.

"Oh you are a shame to your mother's side of the family, "We Steele women are suppose to be wild and untamed, and you well you are just—" Amelia was cut off.

"Sorry to disappoint you Cuz." Hermione started, "But I am a Granger, not a Steele. I'm not as wild as you."

"Oh I don't know about that, I mean you were willing to get it on a dressing room. I say you're plenty wild you just haven't found your Steele streak yet." Amelia said and turned straight.

Hermione shook her head and looked in the direction of the shattered mirror, out of the corner of her eye she saw a girl come out of the back room looking down at something silver and shiny on her tummy. Hermione turned completely and watched as the young girl fingered her new ring. Sure she had seen belly button rings on television, some American programs and teenage movies informed her of the interesting idea of piercing that part of the body. She had always been fascinated by such things. '_Hmm, maybe I should get one?'_ She thought to herself.

"You want one Hermione?" Amelia smirked.

"Huh?" Hermione shook her head, "Want one what? I couldn't possibly want anything." She said leaning back against the cushion.

"You can get your belly button pierced Hermione, my treat. Huh what do you say?" Amelia offered with a genuine smile.

Hermione sighed, "Will it hurt?"

"I'm not going to lie to you Herms, yes it will hurt. But eventually the pain goes away and you're left with a beautiful piercing." She watched her cousin, noticing that the young lady was really thinking about it.

"Well, alright then. I'll do it." Hermione sighed with defeat. She was going to get one.

"Wonderful!" Amelia's voice trimmed with excitement.

The two of them heard footsteps coming from the back room, a man with long blonde hair smiled upon seeing them. He spoke in a gentle voice, Hermione couldn't understand a word he was saying since he was speaking in Italian, but Amelia was laughing and acting coy around him. Hermione knew that Amelia was a big flirt no matter who she was steadily seeing. The man then looked at Hermione and pointed to her, and Amelia nodded. He gave a signal with his fingers for both girls to follow him.

Hermione glanced at Amelia as they sat in two chairs, "I wonder how Harry and Carlo are doing?"

"So Larry—" Carlo started

"Harry." Harry corrected his name.

"Whatever." Carlo replied. "Well what do you think of Amelia?

"She's nice." Harry replied as the two of them walked towards a busy area of Rome.

"Just to let you know Amelia is mine so keep your grubby hands off." Carlo threatened.

Harry was confused, "Why would I be going after your girl?" And not to mention really annoyed.

"Most people find Amelia oh what's the word. Hot, sexy. And I don't want some other guy coming in and sweeping her off her feet." Carlo started, "Besides you probably couldn't anyway."

"Like I would want to, I have a girlfriend that I am very happy with." Harry replied confidently.

"Ah yes, I'm thinking you are meaning Hermione. That's your girlfriend." Carlo "I wonder how you could ever snag her?"

"Well for one Hermione and I were good friends first." Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Oh are you the fellow she goes to school with, where is it you two go again?" Carlo scratched the back of his head in thought.

"It's just a boarding school, but yes I go to school with her so I see her every day of her life." Harry replied with a smile he could have sword he saw Carlo give off some kind of scowl, but it was gone quickly.

"How fun for you Jerry."

"Harry." Harry corrected, he was getting downright annoyed. He glanced about not really know all that much about Rome, "Where are we?"

"This is the manly part of Rome, do you think you can handle it?" Carlo taunted.

"Handle what?" Harry asked looking around.

"Being a man or are you still a little boy, not up to anything over the age of ten." Carlo smirked.

Harry's eyes narrowed in anger and Carlo laughed.

"Come on Gary." Carlo opened the door to the building.

"Harry." Harry replied. As he followed Carlo inside.

Harry gasped as he looked around, there were red satin furniture on a dark red carpet, the walls were painted a lovely pastel pink, heart shaped light fixtures rested about the walls. There were pretty ladies walking around, they wearing practically nothing and flirting with gentlemen. A loud cracking noise came from another room with a pool table caught Harry's attention Harry knew where he was taken and he turned to Carlo. "Why are we in here?"

"To do manly things," Carlo answered with a smile.

"This is a brothel," Harry stated.

"Boy, you are a smart one aren't you? What gave it away?" Carlo smirked as he was very sarcastic.

Harry rolled his eyes, "What are we doing here, you have a girlfriend. I have one and I don't think Hermione will be too happy that I came in here."

"Oh Amelia understands that I have a wandering appetite, but then so does she. We two come here all the time, even sometimes together." He was very smug.

"Well I don't have a wandering appetite." Harry said repeating the same words Carlo used.

"Too bad, there are such beautiful ladies here." Carlo pointed to a few who waved at him and giggled.

"Yes, imagine the diseases. That's something I so what to have before my life is over." Harry replied.

"Most of these gals are disease free, come on let us just go and take a peak. After all I'm sure your sheltered life keeps you from enjoying anything. Like I was going to say before I got interrupted, you are probably still a virgin so you wouldn't understand what I'm talking about." Carlo insulted.

Harry wanted to burst out into laughter, but he kept it in. "You think what you want."

"Are you going to be a man and look around, or be a child and hide your eyes?"

A black haired lady came up and draped her arm over Harry's shoulder and he turned to her with a polite smile. Harry noticed that she was looking at him sweetly, and it was true she was pretty. But he was happy with Hermione and no other girl would take her place. He picked up the girls arm off his shoulder and shook his head. He knew she probably didn't speak English. "No thank you." Harry replied slowly. He could see a bit of disappointment in her eyes as she removed her hand. She smiled and lightly ran her hand across his cheek. She sighed and walked away.

"Why did you pass her up, that's Dora people have to book weeks in advance for her. And she came up to you. What is wrong with you boy?" Carlo insulted.

Harry was angry he also felt a sharp pinch in his stomach. _'What in the world was that?' _he thought to himself. He shook the feeling off and saw Carlo's glare and remembered the insult he had just thrown at him. "Nothing is wrong with me; I have a girlfriend who I love. I'm not about to ruin what I already have for just a few minutes of, that." He pointed towards the girls with his palm towards the ceiling. "You are pitiful, you have a wonderful lady yet you spend your time here." Harry shook his head.

"Only someone who is less of a man would pass this up, so I think that you are the pitiful one." Carlo replied trying to cut Harry down.

"I'm getting out of here." Harry not taking anymore insults turned from Carlo and walked towards the door.

Carlo sighed and threw his arms up and followed after Harry. Amelia would have his head if he let this boy travel around Rome without a guide. Harry was already down the sidewalk by the time Carlo caught up to him.

"I hope you realize Terry—" He was interrupted.

"Look here, my name is Harry. Not Jerry, Larry, Gary, Terry or any other fricken name. It is Harry. Got it? Or is your brain to small to even grasp such a simple concept as remembering a name?"

"Whoa, whoa there. No need to get testy boy. I get it." Carlo replied. "You even insulted me like Hermione did; you spend far too much time around that girl." He shook his head.

"I really don't mind spending my time with Hermione."

"Hermione was mine for about a week."

"Yes I know, and now" He sighed, he was going to make Carlo uncomfortable since he brought him to that brothel. "She loves me and I love her."

"Enough with the love talk," Carlo felt sick.

"Oh fine," Harry replied.

Carlo thought a moment, "What is she like at school?" He asked Harry.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah,"

"Well Hermione is kind and considerate, funny oh really smart. I'm sure she will be Head Girl. We have been best friends since we were eleven."

"Which best friend were you? Were you the loud one, as she described to me?" Carlo asked searching Harry for an answer.

Harry chuckled a bit, "Loud one, no that would be Ron not me."

"Oh so I know which one you were then." Carlo smirked, "You do know the reason Hermione and I spent time together that week was because of—" He was interrupted by Harry

"Yes, yes I know. You don't have to tell me." Harry said still regretting his own dense attitude back in fifth year. "But that doesn't matter anymore, Hermione and I are together."

"Well good for you." Carlo was sarcastic. "Too bad for you that I Carlo Yuri had a chance at her first. You two probably haven't been close yet. Hermione was always very stern about sex. She was always saying no." His fists briefly clinched at his sides.

"Oh I don't know about that, perhaps she was just waiting for the right person." Harry said. "He really didn't want to brag about Hermione and his relationship. But it was true all it took is the right person. Harry glanced about Carlo he looked a bit angry, but the look vanished. He just shrugged his shoulders thinking

The two of them were walking along the sidewalk back towards Amelia's shop when Harry saw Hermione and Amelia walking towards them from the opposite direction.

"Hey Barry, let's not mention that I brought you to a brothel alright?"

Harry smirked, "Why not? I thought you and Amelia went there all the time." He was sarcastic.

"Never you mind that boy, let's just not mention it alright." Carlo was angry.

There was no way Harry was keeping something like that from Hermione, she trusts him to always be honest and that's exactly what he was going to do. Harry turned and saw Hermione's smiling face as she ran towards him.

Hermione ran to him and practically knocked him down with the force of her hitting against him. "I missed you." She said as Harry regained his balance.

"Did you have fun?" He said into her ear.

"It was okay." Hermione said with her arms around him, "I probably would have had more fun with you though."

She pulled back smiling, "so what did you two do?" Hermione asked.

"Well Carlo here brought me to a brothel." Harry answered. He could feel the very angry gaze of Carlo on his back. It almost made him burst into laughter. He never promised to keep it a secret.

"Oh I see. What was it like inside?" Hermione asked casually. "Did they have really nice furniture with beautiful girls fulfilling any man's every dream?"

"It was a bit tacky looking actually." Harry said with a smile.

Amelia looked at Hermione and then tapped her on the shoulder. "Carlo brought him to a whore house and you are just asking him what it was like inside?" Amelia was shocked.

"Well why not? I want to know." Hermione answered honestly.

"I think you should be more concerned with what he actually did in that whore house." Amelia glared at Harry.

Harry wanted to laugh as did Hermione.

"Oh Amelia, calm down. I trust him, I know he didn't or wouldn't do anything with other women." Hermione said with a smile.

"How do you know, you can never really trust any man Hermione." Amelia glared at Carlo.

She looked up at Harry and pointed inconspicuously to the spot over her heart, but Harry noticed and he smiled. "I just know Amelia, I trust Harry with my life."

Harry felt his heart melt.

"Too bad I can't say the same for Carlo." Hermione glared at Carlo.

Carlo rolled his eyes. "Let it go Hermione, let it go."

"I will never let it go." She said bitterly.

"What are you two talking about?" Amelia interrupted.

"Nothing," Carlo said trying to keep his temper down. "It was a long time ago and it doesn't matter anymore." He turned to Amelia, "let's find some place for dinner okay. You three decide I really don't care."

Harry felt Hermione clasp his hand and he looked at her. He noticed she was distressed about something and he pulled her close.

"I know a place to go for dinner. "Romero's is excellent. Come on kids let's go eat." Amelia said braking up the awkward silence also giving Carlo a look that said when we get home we are going to have a serious talk.

They made their way to Romero's and since Amelia was well known they were seated immediately. After a few minutes they ordered at least four pasta dishes, along with Chicken Scampi, and fried Calamari.

"Harry, how is going to school with Hermione, is she all serious all the time?" Amelia asked with a smile.

"Not all the time." Harry answered. "But school is something she takes very seriously." He turned to Hermione who was next to him. "Isn't it?"

"Oh absolutely," Hermione answered. "Although, I have been known to take it easy every now and then." Hermione replied glancing down into her glass of cranberry juice and lemon lime soda. "I want to make Head Girl next year, but I don't know if it's possible."

"Why not, you're smart enough." Amelia pointed out.

"That's not the point." Hermione looked up at her cousin, "I didn't accept Prefect last year like I was in my fifth year, I turned it down. I don't know if I can make Head Girl now because of that."

"Well why didn't you accept this Prefect last year?" Carlo asked.

She hesitated, "I was going through a bad time in my life I suppose. It all wasn't fun and games." Hermione took a deep breath, and relaxed as she felt Harry's hand cover over hers.

Carlo scoffed, "Oh please you live your little pampered life at some outlandish boarding school, what could be so hard about that?" Carlo half insulted.

"Oh if you only knew," Hermione replied. Her tone was bitter and unfeeling. "But you never understood me to begin with anyway." She was glaring at Carlo with extreme hate.

The waiter interrupted their conversation and brought by what they had ordered. The four of them sat in silence and ate the glorious meal. After Carlo and Amelia finished off a bottle and a half of wine Harry felt the urge to use the restroom. He surveyed the table thinking that he could get up and leave Hermione there, since her cousin was still at the table. Harry leaned over to Hermione's ear "I'm going to use the restroom, but I don't want to just leave you here you know because of the promise I made to you." He had promised not to leave her alone with Carlo.

"It's alright Harry, Amelia is here you can go and take care of business." Hermione said with a smile.

Harry's chair scraped the floor as he stood, "I'll be right back." And he looked up for the direction of the rest room. He saw a little sign pointing and he followed the path.

Hermione stared into her plate and twirled her fork in her half eaten pasta as she thought about last year, a cold shudder went down her spine and she shivered. She didn't even notice Amelia get up and go talk to people she does business with at their table.

"Oh is goodie, goodie Hermione cold."

"No." She replied with a roll of her eyes.

"We really need to talk about what happened that time." Carlo replied.

"I don't want to talk—" Hermione paused and lifted her head, her cousin was gone. She did not want to sit at a table with Carlo, she didn't want to be anywhere near him for as long as she lived. She stood. "I don't want to talk about this with you ever, what you did was inexcusable and you know it. I'm going to find Harry, excuse me."

"What does that idiot have that I don't?" Carlo asked.

"A heart." Hermione answered bitterly while glaring at him. "And Harry is not an idiot; the only idiot here is you." She pointed rudely at him and turned to walk towards the bathroom.

Hermione felt someone grab her arm and turn her around, she was face to face with Carlo and he did not look happy. "I was not the idiot. I put in time and money on you."

"Let go of me." She demanded. But he wouldn't let go. "If you don't let go of me right now you will live to regret it."

"Oh what you going to do, slap me?" Carlo replied, "I didn't think you were the type Hermione."

Hermione made a fist and his him in the stomach and Carlo bent half way over yet he didn't let go of her arm. "Let go of me now." She ordered, her voice angry.

Carlo glared he was going to say something really low and mean when he heard someone shout at him.

"Hey! Let go of her right now!"

Carlo turned to find Harry who looked ready to kill him heading his way. Carlo dropped Hermione's arm and stood up straight. "Well if it isn't Carry rushing to save his lady love." He taunted.

Harry approached Carlo, oh if looks could kill Carlo would have already died twice. "If you ever touch her again, I will make you pay."

"Oh what are you going to do about it, little boy."

"Oh get off it you prick," Hermione looked at Carlo. "You are only two years older than us."

"He is?" Harry said, "I could have sworn he was younger, he acts like a ten year old." Harry replied with a smile.

"Why does Amelia put up with you anyway, you are lying cheating scum of the earth, she can find way better than you." Hermione was disgusted.

Amelia walks up to them, "Can find better then who?"

"Carlo." Hermione pointed to him with her thumb. "You are too good for him."

"Hermione, please keep your opinions to yourself, I have a serious relationship with Carlo and if you can't accept that." Amelia was a little hurt that he cousin would stand in the way of her happiness.

"What can you possible see in him. For one he's way immature even for being nineteen." Hermione started. "Not only is he—" She was interrupted by her cousin who was also looking confused at Carlo.

"Nineteen? You said you were twenty three." Amelia saw Carlo's eyes widen a bit.

"Uh, well I am nineteen." Carlo replied while keeping his anger towards both Harry and Hermione, they were ruining everything. First that Harry spilled the beans at where they went, and now Hermione gave away information about him.

Amelia crossed her arms over her bosom, "so what else are you lying to me about?" She was very serious.

Carlo looked around they were gathering many eyes of the customers as they seemed to be watching the drama unfolding before their eyes. Carlo heard someone say this is better then daytime television. "Amelia, can we go we're making a scene."

Amelia sighed. "Fine." They walked towards the table and Amelia looked at the check. She put down the right amount. Amelia always carried a lot of cash around, she hated using credit or checks. She headed towards the door that led outside. Once the entire gang stepped out Amelia turned to Hermione. "Hermione honey, you're good with directions right?"

"Yeah, I think so why?" Hermione glanced about Amelia wondering what she was trying to say.

"Do you remember where I live?" Amelia asked without showing any emotion.

Hermione nodded, as did Harry.

"Okay." She pulled out her keys and handed them to Hermione, she watched her cousin take them from her hand with a confused expression on her face. "Why don't you take Harry here and go back to my flat. Carlo and I need to have a talk."

"You're going to talk to him out here on the street?" Harry asked confused.

"Yep, that way I have nothing to throw." Amelia answered looking at Carlo.

"Okay Amelia, we'll see you there." Hermione said as she and Harry started down the block from where they came.

Amelia watched as Harry and Hermione disappeared and then turned to Carlo. "So baby," She started sarcastically. "What else have you been lying about?"

"Nothing." Carlo replied. "Do you mind that I'm nineteen?"

"No, but that's not the point Carlo. You lied to me about something so little. I wouldn't have cared in the least. What else is going on, I know you've been cheating. I'm not stupid."

"Okay I have been visiting Victoria's." Carlo admitted, He was going to kill that Carry if it was the last thing he'd do. That boy gave away his plans.

"Carlo what is going on between you and Hermione, I've seen all the looks you've been giving her and Harry. Are you trying to break them up? You took Harry to a brothel for what? Why do you feel the need to ruin her relationship?" Amelia glared at Carlo waiting for an answer.

"The little bitch is no—" He was cut off with a slap in the face. He looked at Amelia shocked.

"That is my cousin you just insulted Carlo Yuri, I will not stand for that." Amelia shouted. "Carlo I have no idea why you've been lying and cheating on me. Hermione is right I deserve better," She looked him right in the eyes. "I want you out of my life, you have twenty four hours to get your belongings out of my flat before you find your stuff out on the street."

"Amelia, please don't do this. I want us to be together." Carlo whimpered.

"You should have thought of that before you lied about your age, why you want to find companionship with other women and insulted my cousin. You are out." Amelia turned and started walking back towards her flat.

Carlo watched as Amelia walked away from him, all of this was that Darry and Hermione's fault. Oh how he loathed them. Carlo lost his place to live, his money supply and the warm bed of a sex goddess and it was all just ripped from him. He turned and angrily walked towards the manly part of Rome where he could drown his sorrows in women and booze.

Someone bumped into him knocking him on the ground, Carlo cursed at him in Italian. But the man just laughed.

"Oh do forgive me sir; I wasn't watching where I was going. Uh you do speak English don't you?" The man said.

"Oh great another tourist, that's just what this city needs." Carlo insulted.

The man laughed, "Yes I am a tourist, and I sort of lost my way. Do you think you can help me?"

"I don't think I would be of much help to you sir, but if you go down that sidewalk you'll find many places where people can give you directions." Carlo said as he got up off the ground.

"You aren't very friendly." The man observed.

"Well you wouldn't be friendly if your life was just ruined by two idiots and a poor excuse for a girlfriend." Carlo was bitter.

"Ah you're life had been ruined? Oh I doubt that. You are a young man you have plenty of time to find love and life." The man replied with a sinister looking smile.

"Yeah, whatever." Carlo replied.

"You know you shouldn't stay mad at them for too long, they are only human. All mug—humans make mistakes you know." The man replied.

"They just ruined my life, how could I not stay mad at them." Carlo spat.

"Well you could be the bigger man and start on the road to forgiveness, is it really these people's fault that your life is ruined? Think about your actions and what you've done. Is it really their fault, or is it yours?"

Carlo thought a moment, "Well I suppose it could be my fault, but if they hadn't said anything I would still have a place to live and my girlfriend back."

"Well." The man said digging into his leather knap sack, "why don't you give them a present, you know say you're sorry?" The man extended the little wrapped box towards Carlo.

"What is it?" Carlo looked at the box curiously.

"Oh just a little stained glass picture frame of a unicorn, it's real nice." The man waved the box in front of Carlo. "It would probably get in good with your girlfriend."

"How much?" Carlo asked.

"Well if you tell me where I can find some good food, then you can have it free of charge." The man replied.

"Well." Carlo glanced at the gift. "Are you sure it's special enough."

"Oh yes, it is very special."

"Okay then, give it to me."

Hermione unlocked the door to Amelia's flat and the two of them stepped inside, they walked back towards their room. Harry and Hermione stepped inside and the door closed behind them.

"Oh Harry I bought something for you." Hermione remembered and went digging through her bag.

"Really? You bought something for me?" Harry smiled.

"Yep," Hermione finished digging through her purchases and found the bag of candy. She held it out to him. "I bought you candy."

"Oh Hermione you are so wonderful." Harry took the candy bag from her and opened it looking. "Peanut butter cups. Yum!" He looked up at her and smiled. "You are so good to me." He moved closer to her and kissed her gently on the lips. He pulled back smiling at her.

Hermione moved away and took off her sweater laying it on the chair revealing the yellow short sleeved shirt she had been wearing. She heard Harry already opening the bag, she assumed he was already eating one or two, she stretched up and the hem of her shirt lifted revealing her tummy.

Harry spit out the cup and looked closely at her while she stretched, "Hermione?"

She dropped her arms and turned looking at him. "What?"

He walked right over to her, "is there something you would like to tell me?" He said with amusement.

"What?" Hermione said innocently.

Harry tossed the bag onto the bed and reached down lifting the hem of her shirt revealing her pierced belly button. "Did you get this today?"

"Did I get what today?" Hermione asked still trying to play innocent.

"This," he lightly touched the ring with his finger.

"Oh you think I got this today? I could have had this forever." Hermione smirked.

"No, I would have seen it. I know everything on your body. I definitely would have seen this."

She turned around facing him completely. "So you have me memorized do you Mr. Potter?"

"Oh yes," He smiled, "there is nothing on you or about you that I don't know." He wrapped his arms around her.

"So what do you think of it?" Hermione asked worried that he wouldn't like it.

"I think it looks very good, down right sexy on you." Harry replied and he pulled her close. He rested his forehead against hers.

"There is something you don't about Harry." Hermione said very seriously.

"What is that?" Harry was concerned.

She pulled from his arms and sat down on the edge of the bed, Hermione looked up at him. She was on the verge of tears. "Its about what happened with Carlo, I was almost expelled from school because of it. Well something worse almost happened. Thank goodness for Ron's father or it would have been a mess."

Harry sat down next to her and took her hand in his. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Hermione sniffled, "I do."

"Okay, I'm here to listen." Harry said as he put an arm around her and pulled her against him, just simply holding her.

"Well this is what happened."

* * *

Ah what a place to leave you huh, well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And stay tuned for Chapter 4—Carlo's Gift. Read and review. Thanks Ryoko

A/N: All you wonderful, wonderful reviewers. I love you all for your wonderful words of encouragement, I hope you didn't wait too long for this chapter, it hasn't really been that long. And you guys want quality not speedy half ass crap right? Well as Tigger says TTFN Ta Ta For Now


End file.
